cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
-339 DR
* Karsus's Folly: Karsus seizes Mystryl's powers through the casting of Karsus's Avatar, but they are too great for him to control and the Weave fails, causing Netheril's floating cities to fall to the ground. Mystryl sacrifices herself to save the Weave. She instantly reincarnates as Mystra and changes the rules for magic users (see Mystra's Ban). She was fast enough to save the cities Anauria, Asram, and Hlondath; the rest of the Netheril's cities were lost or destroyed. * Momentarily a god, Karsus' body falls to the east of the High Forest. * The survivors of the flying enclave of Quagmire battle to escape the Marsh of Simplicity when Gr'Zhad quickly moves his lizardfolk into the ruins. * Harborage is destroyed when the phaerimm create a volcanic rift just outside the city walls. Thankfully, the inhabitants are saved by their cloud giant neighbours. * The effects of the fall of Netheril are felt far and wide. The magical backlash from the death of Karsus causes magically supported structures in Calimport to fall, and the entire magically supported ceiling of the Sargauth Enclave collapses, covering two-thirds of the city. The surviving Netherese arcanists are transformed into the Skulls of Skullport. * When the magic keeping Nyanza Lake warm ceases to function, it freezes over, killing all life within in the space of nine months. * A large whirlpool arises, leading from the surface of the Inner Sea down to the mythal in Myth Nantar. This causes many ships to be lost and destroys many buildings in Serôs. * The Netherese cities of Nhalloth and Sakkors plunge into the Inner Sea and are drowned. * Escaping the destruction, the Netherese enclave of Selûnarra is transported by Selûne to the Gates of the Moon, while those of Thultanthar go to the Plane of Shadow. * Netherese skyships head south to the Halruaan basin, led by the archwizard Raumark. * Survivors of Netheril's fall found the city of Philock in the Underdark beneath the Wood of Sharp Teeth. * The Bedine migrate through a portal from Zakhara to Anauroch. * Although they possess a powerful military, the inhabitants of the city of Xanth decide that without the flying enclaves, they will soon be overrun by humanoids and begin a decades-long evacuation. * Civil unrest reaches its highest levels across Low Netheril. * Anauria, Asram, and Hlondath become survivor states of Netheril. * Ioulaum heads for his lair in the depths of the Northdark after abandoning his floating city as civil unrest reaches its highest levels across Netheril. * Contingency magics transport Aumvor to his hideout in the High Forest. There he begins turning himself into a lich. * Larloch, archwizard of the enclave of Jiksidur, flees the fall of his city in northern Narfell. He later finds the ruins of Orbedal, the enclave of his rival Rhaugilath the Ageless. There, Larloch constructs himself a crypt, Warlock's Crypt. * The Temple of Time in Trinity ceases to shine and the city is bathed in darkness as an eclipse seems to darken the sun overhead. A few note that it is exactly a century since the temple began to glow but most are more concerned with evacuating the city. * The spelljamming dock of Yeoman's Loft explodes, destroying all ships currently moored there. ;Adventures *''How the Mighty Are Fallen ;Novels * ''Dangerous Games ends ;Short Stories * Realms of Shadow ** Too Long in the Dark References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}}